


Red String of Fate

by JJGardien



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Red String of Fate, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the other members are only passing by, the rest are only mentioned, yanone gets a bit of explanation though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJGardien/pseuds/JJGardien
Summary: Legend has it, there is an invisible red strings that connect two souls that are destined to meet, like a soulmate, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.Jo Jinho was born with the ability to see the red strings of fate.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Red String of Fate

Legend has it, there is an invisible red strings that connect two souls that are destined to meet, like a soulmate, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. 

Jo Jinho was born with the ability to see the red strings of fate, as he like to call it after searching for the meaning on the internet, ever since he was a kid. He always wondered why all those people he met or passes by always are tied to a red string. However he cannot see his own red string. He had been observing for awhile now to see that maybe he was the only one that doesn’t have it, but all this time he never found someone without it.

‘Maybe god gave me this power to help others, not for me to find my soulmate.’ Jinho thought as he looked around the campus park. Not too far from where he’s sitting he could see Changgu laying his head on Yanan’s lap. One of the couple Jinho had helped with the moment his best friend Changgu’s other end of the red string appeared in the form of Yanan, a transfer student from Shanghai. Changgu was skeptical at first but Jinho convinced him that Yanan was the one. Changgu knows about Jinho’s ability to see the red strings, believed him and start to befriend Yanan. After about 3 months his best friend had started dating the Shanghai student and gave Jinho a sincere thank you and always gave Jinho food whenever he can. Jinho will never decline free food of course. Among all his other friend he had helped Hyunggu with Yuto and Shinwon with Wooseok, all of them needed that little push so Jinho gave it to them.

‘I wonder when will I find my own soulmate, I don’t want to grow old alone’ He let out a sigh. He was walking aimlessly through the campus ground in the morning as the lecture was cancelled at the last minute. He walked to the coffee shop, ordering a latte before heading out again. He headed to the park since he had another class in the afternoon and was too lazy to go back to the dorm. He had around two and a half hour to spend till his next class. As he walk around the park he decided to seat near the pond and sat down on the grass. He was about to stretch his legs out when suddenly someone stumbled onto him, spilling his own cold latte on his jacket.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you tiny guy!” the man said. Jinho sent him a glare.

‘He dares to say I’m tiny after bumping onto me and spilling my latte on me?!’ Jinho cursed the man inside his head.

“I really didn’t see you, are you okay?” he asked as he kneeled down beside Jinho. “Your jacket! I’m so sorry, let me clean that up.”

“You didn’t need to, it’s fine.” What Jinho said contradicting the pout he did as he saw his jacket dirty. “You’re pouting though, I insist to clean your jacket, I live at the campus dorm so it’s no trouble at all. My name is Yang Hongseok if you’re still suspicious, I’m from the sport department.” He said as Jinho was peeling his dirty jacket off. Seeing a hand extended in front of him, he took it and shakes this Hongseok person’s hand. Hongseok was undeniably handsome with large build, totally Jinho’s type but is probably out of his league. He feels a shiver down his spine, a warm tingle. He knows Hongseok is basically a stranger but weirdly he feels safe, he didn’t feel like Hongseok’s a threat or something.

“My name is Jinho, from the music department. I live in the dorm too so you can give it back to me easier.” Hongseok nods at that and they exchanged phone numbers so they can arrange a time to meet up in the dorm to gave Jinho his jacket back. "I'll see you soon." When Hongseok said his goodbye as he had another appointment to attend to, Jinho waved him goodbye but suddenly he realized there’s now a visible red string on his ring finger. His red string was connected to Hongseok’s red string. He keep looking at the string and realized that he could see his own string now and his soulmate is Hongseok. How could this happen, he didn't know either. After realizing that Hongseok is his soulmate he received a text on his phone.

‘So how about a date after I clean your jacket? 😉’ Jinho blushed seeing the text but without hesitation replied ‘Yes I would love to.’

Jinho can say that today is probably one of the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pentagon's comeback concept photo of Jinho and Hongseok with the red string. Comeback is at Feb 12th, let's support them! I wrote this super fast and at late night so please forgive me if it was kinda rushed or if there's any grammatical error >.<


End file.
